1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to indoor and outdoor light fixtures with a privacy shroud.
2. Background Art
Light fixtures are used in a variety of locations, both indoors and outdoors, to secure light bulbs at night. Traditional light fixtures have been built and designed for incandescent light bulbs and the generally smaller size of the incandescent light bulbs prevented light pollution. Light pollution is excessive or obtrusive artificial light. A number of municipalities require that outdoor lighting be partially or fully shielded. Essentially, the light fixture must shield surrounding areas from light spilling onto adjoining properties.
In an effort to reduce energy consumption, compact florescent lamps (CFL) have been introduced to replace generally inefficient incandescent light bulbs. However, the compact florescent lamps are generally larger than an incandescent light bulb because the CFL requires electronic ballasts. Thus, the CFL bulbs are larger and extend further out of the light fixtures. Any light fixtures manufactured for incandescent light bulbs may be able to house a CFL bulb, but the added height of the CFL bulb means that the bulb may extend beyond the outer edge of the light fixture and create light pollution. With longer light fixtures, an incandescent bulb will not be as effective because the bulb will be too deep within the light fixture.